


Devil's Day at School

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot, School, the devil loves to play tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: Short Fics Based on Tumblr Prompts I received in my ask.





	Devil's Day at School

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Prompt: Lucifer + Trixie and her classmates

Trixie was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal that Chloe had poured for her earlier. Maze had insisted on buying the child a very sugar heavy box of cereal, Chloe had told Maze many times that sugar is not a substantial breakfast but between Maze’s look of death and Trixie’s puppy eyes she gave in and placed the box in the cart. One time a week a classmate was allowed to bring either a parent, guardian or some family member to class with them and have them spend the day. The family member of choice would spend the entire day with the child, including sitting next to them in class, eating lunch with them, and playing with them on the playground. However, the child could not bring their person of choice on a test day because the teacher did not want the child to have help during exams. This week was Trixie’s turn to bring someone in, and Trixie had no clue who she wanted to bring. Last year she brought her mother in and all her friends asked all sorts of questions about what her mom’s job. How many people have you arrested? Do you turn on your lights and drive as fast as you can just for fun sometimes? How often do you use your gun? Have you ever shot someone and killed them? Trixie heard all those questions and Chloe answered them without freaking the kids out too much.

This year, however, Trixie made three new friends who she considered part of her family, they were an angel, a devil, and his demon. Not the typical new friends a mother of an eight-year-old would want her daughter to make, but over the past months, they have acted like family more than some of their real blood relatives. Trixie knew her father was going to busy at work, as well as her mother. Amenadiel, or her Guardian Angel as she referred to him as didn’t really know Trixie that well. Besides, he always seems to be running around and talking about his heavenly duties, whatever that meant. All Trixie knew was that Amenadiel wasn’t in LA that much, mostly whenever Lucifer seemed to get in trouble would he show up and scold his younger brother. That meant Trixie could either bring Maze or Lucifer. She loved them both dearly, but there was a small dilemma. Both Maze and Lucifer didn’t seem to like other children, Lucifer would always squirm whenever she would run up and hug him and he would always shy away from other kids that happened to pass him on the street. Maze, although she didn’t really like children either would at least take her to the mall to go watch movies as well as letting her buy ice cream even when she wasn’t supposed to have it.

“Trixie! It’s time for school babe, grab your backpack and lunch so we can go!” Immediately Trixie snapped out of her trance and did as her mother said. Running upstairs she grabbed her backpack and put on her sparkly tennis shoes. Running back down the stairs she grabbed her lunch that was currently resting on top of side table of the living room before heading out the door, having Chloe close it behind her.

Chloe opened the car door for her daughter and made sure she was buckled in, closing the passenger door she made her way around to the driver's seat. She put the keys into the ignition, buckled up, and then pulled out of the drive way to drop her daughter off at school. About 5 minutes into the drive Chloe spoke up, breaking the silence.

“Have you thought about who you are going to bring into school to spend the day with you tomorrow honey?” Trixie continued to stare out of the window, watching the rows of houses and trees zoom by her gaze as if they only appeared for a second.

“I don’t know yet Mommy, I'm stuck between bringing either Maze or Lucifer. I know Amenadiel isn’t around very much and I know how busy Daddy and you are. Besides, seeing as Lucifer and Maze have just recently joined this family none of my classmates will know too much about them. I think it would be fun to bring them, don’t you Mommy?”  
  


“I’m sure it would be fun, but honey, Lucifer and Maze don’t really like children that much.” _Thought that isn’t entirely true_ , she added in her head. Maze had agreed to take Trixie Trick ‘or’ Treating that night Lucifer and she was stuck working a murder when she had gotten home both Trixie and Maze were asleep on the couch with candy wrappers spread out around them. When Trixie woke up the next morning she told Chloe how it was the best Halloween ever, she even got $50 is cash. Chloe had to keep the candy under her close watch though, she didn’t want her daughter to get stuck in a sugar comma.

“Well sweetie, Maze texted me this morning saying she had a new bounty she needed to start tracking, so I'm afraid your only option is Lucifer, or I could try and see if I can get Daddy to go?”

“No that’s ok, can you tell Lucifer he needs to come to school with me tomorrow?”

“Sweetie I cannot force him to go if he doesn’t want too, but I will ask him if he would like too. Just don’t get your hopes up, ok sweetie? I know he isn’t too found of children.”

“Ok, Mommy.” They arrived the drop-off-line of school, Chloe stopped the car and waited for Trixie to get out of the car, double checking she had her lunch.

“Have a great day sweetheart, I promise I will ask Lucifer about tomorrow, ok?”

“Alright, love you, Mommy, bye!” Trixie waved as her mother said goodbye and moved further away from the school. She only hoped that her mother would be able to convince Lucifer to come and spend a day at school with her. Trixie spent the whole day at school letting her friends know that she hoped she could have someone special come to school with her tomorrow but she just had to wait for her mother to ask them. Her classmates tried to guess who she was bringing, some guessed her Dad, other a cousin or uncle. She kept her lips shut and said they would hopefully see who she brought into school with her. With the ring of the bell, all the children settled down in their seats and began with the class actives for the day.

_______________________________

 

Chloe walked into Trixie’s room to wake up her daughter and have her ready for school. She pulled out a fresh pair of shorts, a ruffled top, and turned on her lamp.

“Trixie babe, time to wake up.” She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, having her stir in her sleep. She walked out of the room but before she left she turned and said “oh, and you better be quick there is someone waiting for you downstairs. I wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.” She turned and headed out of Trixie’s room to head down stairs to prepare breakfast for herself, her daughter, and their devilish guest. By the pure grace of God Lucifer had happily agreed to accompany Trixie in school tomorrow.

Lucifer had approached her yesterday afternoon at the precinct stating he wouldn’t be able to come into work because he already had something else in mind to attend to. When she questioned he could possibly be doing all day tomorrow he stated that he had to go to school. Of course, Chloe just stared blankly at him, waiting for more of an explanation.

“At your home last week, I saw the flyer Beatrice had in her bag stating it was her turn to bring in a family member to school with her. I knew Maze would be called for a bounty mission soon because she has one almost every other week, and seeing that detective douche take on that extra case last week meant he wasn’t going to have time to take a day off. Besides, since we wrapped up our case yesterday that meant you and I would just be doing boring paperwork all day tomorrow, so I might as well have some fun with your spawn.” He gave Chloe his signature Lucifer smirk after he finished what he needed to stay. Chloe was at a loss for words, she didn't know how to respond except for “wow.” Finally snapping out of her haze she shook her head and stated: “But you hate children.”

“Mmm, true I despise children, but young Beatrice has grown on me a little. I believe I can handle a day at school with her, as long as she promises not to stick on my like honey.” He held up a finger to emphasize his request.

After hearing her mothers statement Trixie practically jumped out of bed and got ready for school as soon as possible. She brushed her hair, changed her clothes and got her backpack all sorted. She ran out of her room, through the hall, and down the steps all while screaming his name at the top of his lungs.

Their guest downstairs braced for the impending arrival and impact of the almost 50-pound girl that was now barreling towards him.

“LUUUUUCCCCIIIIIIFEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!!!”

“Yes, hello child.” Trixie immediately attached herself to Lucifer’s hip with a death grip. She smiled up at him with big puppy eyes and a face that was very similar to Chloe’s whenever they had one of their more, intimate, moments. Chloe, to Lucifer’s dismay, made no attempt to detach her daughter from him. She simply stood idly by and laughed at Lucifer’s interaction with her daughter. Yep, this should be a fun day at school indeed.

“Come on Monkey, grab your backpack and a bite to eat before you get into the car, I just need to tell Lucifer a couple things ok?”  
  


“Ok Mommy,” she answered as she continued to keep her death grip around Lucifer’s waist. Lucifer gave a pleading look in Chloe’s direction for assistance.

“Baby, that means you need to let go of Lucifer. Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.” Chloe glared at Lucifer and motioned him to come with her into the living room. Trixie, after what seemed like an eternity, had finally let go of her hold of him and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Lucifer quickly followed Chloe into the living room before the child decided to skip breakfast and reattach herself to him.

Once in the living room, Chloe turned to face him, her arms folded against her chest.

“Lucifer you need to understand that you are going to be responsible for watching over my daughter for the entire time she is at school.”

“I understand Detect-“

“That means no-” she brought her voice down a little, “-no innuendo’s, no bad language, no propositioning the teacher and school staff for a quickie in the janitors closet. You have to act like a…a mature adult who can take care of a kid.”

“Are you done hassling me now Detective.” She glared at Lucifer. _Here it comes, his smart ass response_ , she thought to herself.

“Now, before you so rudely interrupted me I was going to say that I understand, Detective. I know how important this day is for you daughter and I wouldn’t want to ruin it. You can count on me to watch over your child, I promise.” This time instead of giving her his signature Lucifer smirk, he gave her a soft gaze and a warm smile. One she didn’t see him use as often. She placed a hand on his arm and gave it a slight squeeze.

“I know.” She returned the soft gaze, a lingering moment rested between them before Trixie came running into the room, once more attaching herself to Lucifer.

“I’m ready Mommy! Come on Lucifer we have to go now!” She jumped up and down knowing she was going to have the coolest person come to spend the day at her school.

Lucifer and Trixie headed to his Corvette while Chloe took her car to the precinct. She gave her daughter one last kiss on her temple before buckling her up in Lucifer’s car.

“What, no kiss for me Detective?” He wiggled his eyebrows seductively as Chloe just rolled her eyes, turned, and got into her own car. Lucifer pulled out of the driveway first, Chloe following shortly after, and then both went their separate ways.

_______________________________

 

Trixie held onto Lucifer's hand as they walked into the main office of the school. He stood waiting by the door as Trixie explained to the desk lady that he was her to visit. The older women asked for his name before handing her a name tag to give to him to wear.

“You need to put this name tag on that way Mr. Bower knows you are here to visit.” She peeled off the back of the tag and gave Lucifer the sticky part. He pouted slightly knowing some of the sticky stuff would get on his black Parada suit jacket but placed the tag on the left side of his chest. Trixie grabbed hold of his hand and led him down the hallway towards Mr. Bower’s classroom. All her other classmates were already sitting at their desks, including her teacher Mr. Bower. Trixie opened the classroom door and led Lucifer in. Lucifer took a quick glance at the 20 other kids in the room, a healthy mix of both boys and girls before turning his attention to the teacher. Mr. Bower looked to be about a 38-year-old man, and from the short summary, Trixie gave him on the way over he is from Africa. His family immigrated from Botswana to California when he was 17 years old. He spoke English well, he had taken classes when he moved to learn the English language. He studied hard and went to California State University where he got a master’s in teaching. He concentrated on African studies and hopes that in a couple years he will be able to return back to Africa to teach the many children the English language and simple reading and writing skills.

“Hello Trixie, I see you have brought someone with you to class today.”

“Mr. Bower, this is Lucifer Morningstar and he is going to spend the day with me.” Mr. Bower rose from his desk and walked over to Lucifer. He extended his hand as Lucifer did the same.

“Mr. Morningstar I am Mr. Bower, Trixie’s third-grade teacher, a pleasure to meet you. Trixie would like to introduce your family member to the rest of the class?”  
“Sure!” She pulled Lucifer to stand in the front of the room with her, he stood and smiled as Trixie introduced him.

“This is Lucifer Morningstar, he works with my mom at the Police Station. He helps her solve crimes and protects her at all times. He also owns a club called LUX, but I'm not old enough to go there yet.” Trixie looked up at Lucifer and squinted her eyes, running through her mental list to see if she was forgetting anything.

“Oh and I almost forgot, Lucifer’s thinks he’s the Devil but he is an actual angel.” She gave the class and her teacher a big smile, receiving empty stares from both her teacher and her classmates. Her smile soon faded when none of the kids started clapping, she really thought that bringing Lucifer would impress her class. Then one of the boys, Tommy, raised his hand.

“Yes, Tommy?” Mr. Bower asked.

“Soooooo…if you are the devil, shouldn’t you have horns and a tail?” He asked, resting his chin on his hand.

“Ah, that’s what most people think the Devil looks like, but alas they are wrong. I do not have a horn or a tail, but I can do this.” A blink of an eye, literally, he flashed his eye’s at the classmates hoping that it would give the kids enough proof that he was the Devil, but not scare them. Chloe would have a fit if the teacher had to send both Trixie and Lucifer home because he terrified the children. There was about a minute of silence before the classroom erupted with “ _whoooaaaah’s_ ” and “ _that is so cool!_ ” as well as “ _best family member ever!_ ” Trixie face beamed up again with the approval of her classmates, hopefully, this would keep anyone from thinking of picking on her again in the near future. Mr. Bower, however, had not seen Lucifer’s eyes change and stood up to regain order in the classroom. He instructed Trixie to sit down at her desk while he went to retrieve an extra chair for Lucifer. He played the small plastic chair beside Trixie and told Lucifer to take a seat since the class was about to start. Lucifer took a seat, his knees almost at his chest due to the chairs small size, and looked to the front of the room. Mr. Bower turned on his laptop and the projector, officially starting the school day.

Throughout the day Trixie, her classmates, and Lucifer learned about the different planets of the solar system, names of moons, and some well-known constellations. After that, they switched over to learned how to read maps as well as finding different countries in different continents on a globe. By noon time it, the classmates, as well as Trixie and Lucifer, were getting hungry and losing their concentration. Mr. Bower dismissed the class and led them to the cafeteria where they children would eat lunch. Once Lucifer walked into the cafeteria his eyes grew in size at the view of over a hundred children sitting in the small area. A small warm hand gripped his larger hand and led him into the child infested area. You can sit next to me Lucifer, that way you don’t get lost. Of course, Trixie wasn’t the only person who wanted to sit next to Lucifer, her entire class wanted to sit with him too. “Great,” he thought, “more children to try to touch my Parada.”

Lucifer took a seat next to Trixie at a large round table and the rest of her class joined her except for the few popular girls of the class who would have nothing to do with Trixie nor her guest. Trixie opened her lunch box and pulled out two egg and cilantro sandwiches that Chloe had made her and Lucifer earlier. Trixie handed Lucifer the sandwich and his face lit up with a wide smile. He hadn’t planned on eating anything, but after the Detective had made him that sandwich a couple of months ago he just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to taste her refined cooking. Trixie also handed Lucifer an apple juice box her mother also had graciously packed for the two of them in the morning. Throughout lunch, the kids would ask different questions about Lucifer’s and Trixie’s relationship. For example, Adam, a boy with brown hair and glasses asked how the two had met, in which Lucifer replied that the Detective had to make a stop at the school one day to pick up Beatrice and he met her outside of a teachers office. Kelly, one of the most talkative girls in the class, asked if he was Trixie’s new Dad since her real father never had time for her anymore. Trixie looked down in shame, knowing that all the kids knew her parents were divorced and she didn't spend much time with her father.

“No, I am not Beatrice’s new dad, I am her mother's partner at work and that is all. Her father is a very busy man because he has to make sure all of you, you family and your friends are safe. His job is important but whenever he does have free time he makes sure he can see Beatrice. We are all friends and we all work together, and I don’t mind looking after Trixie when her parents are working a case.” He smiled at his statement and rested a hand on her head, slightly ruffling her hair a little. The kid's questions and stories about their lives took up the whole 30 minutes allotted time for lunch. Mr. Bower returned to the cafeteria to retrieve the kids. The children took their turn throwing away any trash they might have before going outside to the playground for another 20 minutes to get some exercise.

Lucifer followed the children and Trixie outside to the playground where they children insisted on playing metal tag. Lucifer, have never played childish games in hell had no clue how to play this “metal tag.” Andrew, a rather tall blonde boy explained the rules of the game. The game was simple, two people would be ‘it’ meaning they would try to catch the other players who were running around the playground. You were safe, meaning you cannot be tagged if you were touching a piece of metal. This included the monkey bars, sliding poles, and metal slides, etc. Touching anything other than the metal parts of the playground meant you were fair game for the taggers. Trixie and Kyle were chosen to be ‘it’ while the rest of the class had to run around the playground.

Chloe had chosen playground time to drive by the school and check to see how both Lucifer and Trixie were getting along. She walked up the grass field to get a good view of the playground, her eyes widened at what she saw. She quickly pulled out her phone to capture a video as well as take a couple of pictures. She smiled as she filmed Lucifer being chased by the entire class as he tried to get to a metal pole on the opposite side of the playground. The kids chose metal tag just so they could have an excuse to chase him. She laughed as she watched them children and Lucifer finish their playground game before the swarm grabbed onto his Parada suit jacket, almost knocking him to the ground. The children were laughing, Trixie was smiling wider than Chloe has ever seen and Lucifer even managed to let out a good laugh. A whistle blew in the distance signaling that recess was over and the kids needed to come back inside to finish their day. Chloe turned around on her heels and made her way back to her car to head back to work.

_______________________________

 

On their way home Trixie told Lucifer how much she and her classmates enjoyed having him come to school. She couldn’t wait to get home to tell her mother all about her day. Finally pulling up the drive way Trixie nearly bounded out of the Corvette and ran to the front door. Her mother's car was parked in the driveway, so the door was open. Bounding in the door she met Chloe walked towards her.

“Mommy!!” She ran and hugged her mother, backpack, and lunchbox in tow.

“Hey Monkey, how was school today?” She took Trixie’s lunch box from her hand and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“BEST DAY EVER!!! My classmates all loved Lucifer and I think he actually enjoyed spending the entire day with me. Can he come to school tomorrow with me too!?! Pleeeeaaassseee?!??!?!?” She gave her mother the biggest puppies eyes she could muster.

“I’m glad you had fun sweetie, but I'm going to need to take Lucifer back, he needs to help me on a new case I was assigned today.”

“Awwwww, alright.” She gave a little pout before bounding up the stairs to put her backpack away and start on her homework.

“What a day, who would have thought a bunch of children to tire the Devil out this much.” Chloe looked up to see a rather exhausted but still charming Lucifer stand in her doorway. He had removed his jacket, having only his white collared shirt exposed, and his hair wasn’t as tamed as he normally had it; curl escaping here and there.

“Well, you and Trixie can tell me all about it over dinner, if you want to stay that is.”

“I would like nothing more Detective.” The exchanged smiles and soft glances before Chloe led him into the kitchen for a pre-dinner glass of wine. After both, the day’s they had it was a well-deserved drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I had a lot of fun writing this one! Kudo's and comments are appreciated. Feel free to send a prompt in my inbox @ships-sailing-in-the-night on Tumblr! :)


End file.
